Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 14 - Bran I
Bran I ist das vierzehnte Kapitel von Das Erbe von Winterfell, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Bran Stark. Zusammenfassung Brandon Stark sieht zu, wie die Karstarks auf Winterfell eintreffen. Anschließend geht er in den Götterhain, um zu beten. Er wird von Osha unterbrochen, die ihm von den Alten Göttern erzählt und von den Anderen. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Robb Stark nicht in den Süden, sondern in den Norden ziehen sollte. Bran teilt diesen Ratschlag Maester Luwin mit. Dann zieht Robb mit seiner Armee gen Süden. Synopsis Brandon und Luwin beobachten die ankommenden Truppen Brandon Stark beobachtet von einem Wachturm auf der Mauer von Winterfell aus auf den Schultern Hodors sitzend durch ein Fernglas, wie Haus Karstark mit 300 Reitern und 2000 Fußsoldaten von Karholt aus eintrifft: an der Spitze der Streitkräfte marschieren Lord Rickard Karstark mit seinen Söhnen Harrion, Eddard und Torrhen. Die Karstarks sind die letzten Vasallen von Haus Stark, die auf Winterfell eintreffen, nachdem Robb Stark zu den Bannern gerufen hat, als er erfuhr, dass sein Vater Eddard Stark in Königsmund gefangen genommen wurde. Die Karstarks sind eine Nebenlinie der Starks, seit ihnen vor hunderten von Jahren erlaubt wurde, ein eigenes Haus zu gründen. Bran findet allerdings nicht, dass sie mit ihrem wilden Erscheinen aussehen wie Starks. Bran brennt darauf, sich die versammelten Truppen anzuschauen, die vor Winterfell lagern, aber Robb erlaubt es nicht. Bran sagt, dass er Sommer als Schutz mitnehmen könne, wenn Robb niemanden entbehren könne, der sich um ihn kümmert. Robb erzählt, dass vor einigen Tagen im Rauchenden Scheit ein Mann von Haus Cerwyn von einem Mann von Haus Bolton erdolcht wurde. Er sagt, ihre Mutter wäre sehr wütend, wenn er Bran so unbedacht in Gefahr brächte. Bran weiß, dass das auch an dem Vorfall vom Wolfswald liegt, bei dem sich Bran hilfloser vorgekommen ist als sein kleiner Bruder Rickon Stark, der wenigstens hätte nach den Angreifern treten können. Vor einem Jahr noch wäre er vermutlich trotz Verbot ins Winterdorf geschlichen. Damals hatte er sogar Prinz Tommen Baratheon mit einem Holzschwert besiegt. Nun kann er nur noch mit Luwins Fernrohr beobachten. Der Maester hatte ihm alle Banner gelehrt: die gepanzerte Faust der Glauers, den schwarze Bär von Haus Mormont, den grässliche, gehäutete Mann von Haus Bolton unter Lord Roose Bolton, die Elchbullen von Haus Hornwald, die Streitaxt von Haus Cerwyn, die drei Wachbäume von Haus Tallhart und den brüllenden und Ketten zerreissenden Riesen von Haus Umber. Nun lernt er auch die Gesichter der Lords und Erben und Ritter der Vasallen kennen. Selbst die Große Halle von Winterfell war zu klein für alle, sodass Robb die Herren abwechselnd einladen musste. Bran hatte stets einen Ehrenplatz neben Robb, was einige der Vasallen ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen nicht Recht war. Bran fragt Luwin, wie viele Soldaten seinem Bruder zur Verfügung stünden. Es sind 12.000 Soldaten, doch Luwin erwähnt gleich dazu, dass es weniger Ritter sind, als sie gehofft hatten, nämlich nur etwa 300. Allerdings gebe es im Norden weniger Ritter, da sie an die Salbung in einer Septe gebunden seien und der Norden größtenteils dem Glauben an die Alten Götter anhängt. Insgesamt gebe es außer den Rittern noch 3000 Reiter mit Lanze, die keine Ritter seien. Er sagt aber auch, dass die Ehrenhaftigkeit und Treue eines Mannes nicht von einem Ser vor dem Namen abhängt und dass die Männer des Nordens ebenso gute Kämpfer seien. Auf Brans Frage hin erklärt Luwin weiter, dass Robb bald schon mit seiner Armee ausziehen oder es ganz bleiben lassen müsse, denn Winterdorf platze bereits aus allen Nähten und das Land sei bald kahlgefressen. Außerdem habe Robb einen langen Marsch vor sich, und dass obwohl die Kämpfe in den Flusslanden bereits begonnen hätten. Immerhin warten entlang des Königswegs noch einige Vasallen auf Robb: Haus Flint von Witwenwacht und Haus Manderly sowie die Pfahlbaumänner. Hodor trägt Bran in den Götterhain Bran weist Hodor an, ihn fortzubringen. Luwin sagt ihm, dass Robb keine Zeit für ihn haben wird, da er die Karstarks begrüßen muss, aber Bran sagt, er wolle nicht zu Robb, sondern in den Götterhain gehen. Seit Neuestem trägt Hodor Bran nicht mehr auf den Armen wie einen Säugling sondern in einem Korb, den Luwin mit Löchern für die Beine gebaut hat, sodass Hodor Bran genauso tragen kann wie die Frauen Brennholz transportieren. Manchmal vergisst Hodor allerdings, dass er Bran auf dem Rücken hat, wenn er durch eine Tür geht, was sehr schmerzhaft ist. Als er die Burg vom Fuß der Außenmauer aus betritt, um zum Götterhain zu gelangen, kommen ihm Karstark-Männer entgegen, die ihn anstarren. Bran hat gelernt, dass er dieses Starren ignorieren muss, wenn er nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem Schlafgemach bleiben möchte. Bran pfeift nach Sommer, und als der Schattenwolf angetrabt kommt, hört auch das Starren der Männer plötzlich auf, denn ihre Pferde fürchten sich vor dem Wolf und die Männer haben Mühe, sie im Zaum zu halten. Selbst in der Burg ist sehr viel Betrieb. Bran sieht Mikken in der Waffenkammer arbeiten und denkt, dass er noch nie so viele Fremde auf Winterfell gesehen hat. Als sie am See beim Herzbaum im Götterhain ankommen, zieht sich Bran an einem niedrigen Ast aus dem Korb. Hodor setzt ihn auf einen flachen Stein und Bran schickt ihn zu den warmen Teichen baden, denn er möchte allein sein. Bran krault Sommer und merkt, wie er sich seit seinem Unfall noch mehr zum Götterhain hingezogen fühlt als zuvor. Der Blick des Herzbaums hatte ihm früher Angst gemacht, nun aber findet er ihn tröstend, denn er hat das Gefühl, dass die Alten Götter, die Götter des Hauses Stark und der Ersten Menschen, über ihn wachen. Bran betet dafür, dass Robb nicht in den Krieg zieht, und wenn doch, dass er sicher wieder heimkehrt mit seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern. Er betet auch, dass Rickon sich wieder beruhigt, denn er ist wild wie ein Wintersturm, seit er gehört hat, dass nun auch noch Robb fortzieht. Er verweigert das Essen und ist abwechselnd wild und traurig. Eines Tages schlägt er sogar die Alte Nan und versteckt sich am nächsten Tag in der Gruft. Als ihn die Sucher schließlich finden, greift er mit dem alten Schwert eines Winterkönigs und mit Hilfe von Struppel an und verletzt Gage und Mikken. Erst Robb und Grauwind können die beiden bändigen. Farlen musste Struppel nun im Zwinger anketten, was Rickon aber nur noch wütender und trauriger macht. Bran denkt über Robb nach Luwin hatte Robb genauso wie Bran geraten, nicht in den Krieg zu ziehen, doch er hatte nur gesagt, dass er gehen müsse. Selbst Bran wusste, dass das nur halb gelogen war, denn die Eng muss gegen Haus Lennister beschützt werden genauso wie jemand Haus Tully zu Hilfe kommen muss. Allerdings war Bran der Meinung, dass Robb auch Hallis Mollen oder Theon Graufreud oder einen seiner Vasallen hätte schicken können. Robb hatte dagegen gesagt, dass er niemanden in den Tod schicken könne, während er selbst hinter sicheren Mauern säße. Robb war immer noch erst 15 Jahre alt, und jeder seiner Bannerträger schien ihn auf seine Art und Weise auf die Probe zu stellen. Roose Bolton und Robett Glauer forderten beide die Ehre des Kommandos in der Schlacht, Maegen Mormont sagte, Robb sei so jung, er könne ihr Enkel sein, Lord Medger Cerwyn hatte seine reizlose Tochter mitgebracht und Lord Halys Hornwald machte Robb jeden Tag Geschenke und wollte dafür eine Festung, Jagdrechte und das Recht erhalten, die Weißklinge einzudämmen, wann immer er möchte. Robb aber antwortete jedem kühl aber bestimmt, so wie es Eddard getan hätte, und irgendwie beugten sie sich ihm alle. Als aber der Großjon, Oberhaupt von Haus Umber, Robb die Marschordnung vorgeben wollte und ansonsten seine Truppen wieder abziehen werde, antwortete Robb kühl und gelassen, dass er das ruhig tun könne, dann werde Robb allerdings, wenn er im Süden mit den Lennisters fertig sei, in den Norden ziehen und ihn als Eidbrüchigen hängen. Während er das sagte, kraulte er Grauwind ruhig hinter den Ohren. Der Großjon explodiert vor Wut, schlägt Hallis Mollen, der ihn beruhigen will, nieder und zieht sein riesiges Großschwert. Robb sagt ein leises Wort zu Grauwind, der sich auf den Großjon stürzt, ihn zu Boden wirft und ihm zwei seiner Finger abbeißt. Zur Verwunderung Aller steht der Großjon aber wieder auf und lacht über Robb, er sei doch aus zäherem Fleisch, als er gedacht habe und wahrscheinlich doch ein echter Stark. Seitdem war er Robbs treuester Recke. Später jedoch erzählte der bleiche und zitternde Robb seinem Bruder Bran in dessen Schlafgemach, dass er bei diesem Vorfall große Angst gehabt habe. Dabei sei der Großjon nicht einmal der Schlimmste, sondern nur der Lauteste von ihnen, Roose Bolton würde ihn immerzu finster und abschätzend ansehen und dabei müsse Robb immerzu an den Raum auf Grauenstein denken, indem die Boltons die Häute ihrer Feinde aufhängen. Bran hofft, dass das nur eine Geschichte der Alten Nan sei, aber sie beide zweifeln daran. Alle drei Brüder sind sich einig, dass sie sich wünschten, ihr Vater sei daheim. Es kursieren die wildesten Geschichten über ihn: er sei schon tot, auf der Flucht, modere im Kerker, habe den König getötet, die Stark-Männer seien alle umgebracht worden, Eddard sei mit Renly Baratheon in den Süden geflohen, Arya und Sansa seien von Sandor Clegane ermordet worden, Catelyn habe Tyrion Lennister getötet und seine Leiche an die Mauern von Schnellwasser aufgehängt, Lord Tywin Lennister marschiere mordend und brandschatzend nach Hohenehr, sogar Rhaegar Targaryen soll von den Toten auferstanden sein und ein riesiges Heer auf Drachenstein sammeln. Dann war Sansas Brief eingetroffen, in welchem sie behauptet, Eddard habe sich mit den Brüdern Roberts zum Verrat verbündet, Robb und Catelyn sollen in den Roten Bergfried kommen, um Joffrey Baratheon zu huldigen, und wenn sie ihn geheiratet habe, werde sie versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, Eddards Leben zu verschonen. Dabei hatte Robb besonders zornig gemacht, dass Sansa kein Wort über Arya geschrieben hatte. Bran erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ihren Schattenwolf verloren habe. Struppel, Grauwind und Sommer hatten leise geheult an dem Tag, als sie Ladys Knochen nach Winterfell zurückbrachten und ihn auf dem Friedhof der treuen Diener der Starks vergruben. Der Schattenwolf war in den Süden gegangen und hatte dort den Tod gefunden, genauso wie es einst sein Großvater Rickard Stark und sein Onkel Brandon getan hatte, die selbst 200 Männer nicht schützen konnten, sein Vater war mit Arya und Sansa und Tomard, Hullen und Jory Cassel in den Süden gegangen und vermutlich würde er sie nie wieder sehen, seine Mutter war mit Rodrik Cassel aufgebrochen und bisher nicht wiedergekommen, und nun will auch noch Robb mit dem Schwert in den Süden ziehen. Das war alles zu viel für Bran. Er betet zu den Göttern, dass sie ihn beschützen mögen und dass er heil und mit seinem Vater wieder nach Winterfell zurückkehre. Osha erscheint und gibt Bran einen Rat Plötzlich steht Osha am anderen Ende des Teichs. Lautlos hatte sie sich trotz Ketten genähert. Bran fragt, was sie hier tue. Er hatte sie seit dem Wolfswald nicht mehr gesehen, trotzdem wusste er, dass man sie zur Küchenarbeit abgestellt hatte, wenngleich auch mit einer Fußfessel gesichert. Sie sagt, Gage ließe sie ab und zu beten gehen, wenn er dafür unter ihren Rock greifen dürfe, und das mache ihr nichts aus. Auf Brans Bitte hin erklärt sie, dass er nur genau hinhören müsse, dann könne er die Alten Götter durch den Wind antworten hören, denn sie können ihn sehen und seine Worte hören. Die Alten Götter seien traurig, weil sie seinem Bruder im Süden nicht helfen könnten, denn dort haben sie keine Macht, weil sie dort keine Augen hätten, seit die Wehrholzbäume dort alle zerstört worden sind. Das hatte Bran nicht bedacht, und er macht sich nun noch mehr Sorgen. Er versucht selbst, die Götter zu hören, und er erahnt ein leichtes Seufzen, aber mehr kann er nicht hören. Von den Stimmen angelockt erscheint Hodor unter den Bäumen, er hat jedoch seine Kleider vergessen und steht nackt vor ihnen. Als Osha ihn sieht, meint sie, dass er bestimmt von den Riesen abstamme und dabei wischt sie auch Brans Bedenken beiseite, dem Luwin gesagt hat, dass es die nicht mehr gebe. Osha erwidert, der Maester solle einmal selbst hinter die Mauer reiten, dann werde er schon Riesen zu sehen bekommen. Sie erzählt ihm, wie Riesen aussehen und dass sie sich oft menschliche Liebhaber aussuchen würden, was für die gefangenen Frauen oft tödlich enden würde. Bran weiß, wovon Osha spricht, denn er hat schon Paarungen bei Tieren beobachtet, trotzdem spricht er nicht gerne darüber. Er schickt Hodor fort, sich seine Kleidung zu holen. Osha erzählt weiter, dass sie das alles auch schon Luwin, Robb und Theon erzählt habe, dass ihr aber keiner glauben wollte. Jenseits der Mauer baut sich eine finstere Bedrohung für die Menschen auf, die sie fliehen lässt, und diejenigen, die es nicht schaffen, kehren als tote Menschen zurück mit blauen Augen und schwarzen Händen Sie meint die Wiedergänger. . Sie macht sich über Manke Rayder lustig, der die Weißen Wanderer bekämpfen wolle, aber das hält Osha für naiv, da könne er sich auch König-jenseits-der-Mauer nennen, das würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Für sie bleibt Manke eine schwarze Krähe, denn er habe noch keinen Winter jenseits der Mauer erlebt. Sie hingegen sei dort oben geboren worden wie all ihre Ahnen vor ihr und sie habe schon viele Winter erlebt. Dann beschwert sie sich erneut, dass Robb ihr nicht zuhören wolle, erst gestern habe sie es erneut versucht, aber er habe nur durch sie hindurchgesehen, als er über den Hof schritt. Bran sagt ihr, er werde ihm ihre Nachricht überbringen, woraufhin Osha sagt, er solle Robb dazu bringen, in den Norden zu ziehen und nicht in den Süden, denn dort liege die eigentliche Gefahr! Bran redet mit Robb Am Abend versucht Bran, mit Robb zu sprechen, aber der ist nicht bei den anderen Soldaten in der Großen Halle, sondern speist mit den Lords in seinem Solar, um die letzten Pläne für den langen Marsch zu schmieden. Bran muss also seine Stelle als Gastgeber in der Großen Halle einnehmen und nachdem Hodor und zwei Diener ihn umständlich auf den Thronsitz hieven. Er heißt die Gäste willkommen, hört dann aber das Zischeln zwischen Eddard Karstark und seinem Bruder Torrhen, die sich einig sind, dass das Leben eines Krüppels nicht lebenswert ist. Torrhen meint sogar, Bran sei sicherlich einfach nur zu feige, um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Wütend wendet sich Bran an Luwin und sagt, er möchte nicht "gebrochen" sein, sondern ein Ritter. Luwin sagt, dass ginge nicht, aber er könne ein "Ritter des Geistes" werden und wie er ein Maester, woraufhin Bran antwortet, er möchte gerne die Magie lernen, die ihm die Dreiäugige Krähe versprochen hat 1. Bsp.: ein Lord siehe: I-Bran III.. Der Maester sagt Bran, dass er ihn in vielen Dingen unterrichten kann, dass er in der Citadel in Altsass sogar noch viel mehr lernen könne, aber die Magie könne ihm niemand beibringen, doch Bran widerspricht und sagt, die Kinder des Waldes könnten es, so habe es Osha erzählt. Dann berichtet er ihm alles, was Osha ihm erzählt hat, doch am Ende merkt er, dass Luwin ihm kein Wort glaubt und dass er nicht besonders überzeugend war. Zwei Tage später marschieren Robb und seine Vasallen nach Süden. Robb sagt Bran, dass er nun der Lord von Winterfell sei. Bran hatte sich noch nie so klein, allein und verschüchtert gefühlt und er weiß nicht, was man als Lord tun muss, aber Robb sagt ihm, er solle einfach auf Maester Luwin hören und auf Rickon aufpassen. Rickon hatte sich geweigert, Lebewohl zu sagen und hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass sie nie zurückkehren würden. Robb sagt, dass ihre Mutter bald wieder daheim sein werde und er verspricht, ihren Vater mit nach Hause zu bringen. Als Robb auszieht, fallen Bran wieder Oshas Worte ein, dass er in die falsche Richtung marschiere. Als er hört, wie Winterdorf den Truppen zujubelt, kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass ihm nie jemand zujubeln werden wird. Nun ist Winterfell wieder leer, und mehr noch, er ist allein mit Frauen, Kindern, alten Männern - und Hodor. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 14